


Victorian Massacre

by Spectacular_Sam_I_Am



Category: Original Works
Genre: Combat, Gen, M/M, Queen Victoria - Freeform, Victorian, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectacular_Sam_I_Am/pseuds/Spectacular_Sam_I_Am
Summary: A reign gone on too long must come to an end, but whose?The ruler of the dead, king of the night, Lord Acheron. Who just wants the best for his people and to help them survive. Or Queen Victoria, whose family line has slayed them for centuries. She only wants to protect her family and her people.





	Victorian Massacre

November 14th 1847

Tonight is the night we invade the village, but most importantly we invade the castle and be rid of the murderous Queen Victoria. My family has gathered for some time through the generations here, and every generation we lost more and more people, it ends tonight. Tonight we take it back, no… Tonight I take it back. All the spilled blood her family has caused the pain she brought ends here.  
Lucifer thy Dark Lord be with us tonight as we do our final mission.  
~ Lord Acheron VIII

He stood from his chair in his crimson chamber room, it had a dark heavy feel to it, once entered absolute dred chilled over you. A sleek gnarly looking bearded male walked into the room seeming very reserved “My Lord Acheron the horde is ready and awaiting your orders” He stayed in position very regal in his stance. Acheron stood from his chair taking a breath and closing his eyes. He stood at the desk for a moment and dropped his quill into the ink jar before turning around, he was a lanky tall Vampire. His midnight hair couldn’t be seen through with its colour, his black clothing was that of the Victorian style. He had chains hanging from various pockets and a necklace with a dark red and purple gem fixed into the center. Finally he gave a stern look at the other vampire across his way.  
“Have them ready themselves at the door, I will make my appearance momentarily Carden” The other vamp nodded at him with a slight bow.  
“At once my Lord Acheron” He walked off very calmly to alert the horde down below. Acheron walked over to the window before him staring out far in the distance he could see where fate was about to take him. He was ready to accept whatever may happen but at all costs he wasn’t going to spill blood alone. He pulled a watch from his upper vest pocket and clutched it in his hand before slowly releasing his grip and looking at it closely. It was a fine made golden watch with a chain attached once flipped open it revealed a picture of a pale male vampire with glistening dark brown hair, glasses on his face of fine cut glass and a wonderful dark suit.  
“Domencio my love. She will pay for what she did, no more pain will be inflicted by her hands” He slipped it back into his pocket and calmed his nerves heading down to his loyal subjects as he stood at the top of the stairs staring them down. They all stopped their chatting and looked to him ready to receive any words he gave. “My loyal and ever faithful companions, tonight. Tonight we avenge the fallen. Tonight we drench the grounds and fields in their vile blood! They have taken much from us, we take it ALL back on this most sacred night! Tonight! I take back what cannot be replaced!!” They all gave hearty praise as he spoke out these words of inspiration. Acheron walked down the stairs and to the doors pushing them both open and staring into the night sky with a hand gesture he ushered them into the sky taking off in flight towards the city, they all seemed calm despite knowing they may lose their lives tonight. Carden stayed behind walking up to the Dark Lord he worshipped.  
“They all know they could die tonight, yet none hesitate to risk it for you. You’re a very respected man Lord Acheron” The vampire lord gave him a smile then it slowly left his face.  
“They do respect me and I can’t thank them enough for the years or loyalty they have given me, especially you Carden, when I had lost Domencio you were the first one there. I thank you for that my friend” Carden smiled at him feeling very honored by that praise he was given by his master, with that though he flew off out of the castle and left Acheron to himself. He stood for a moment and looked down with his eyes closed then dashing off fast into the night in front of him ready to face off with his greatest foe and meet his fate. Acheron didn’t take too much time to catch up with his fleet of night time predators, he called out to some of his elite members with that he trusts more than most.  
“Carden, Draven, Rune, and Tristram fall back on me and follow these orders as they are given!” The following ones he called do slow their speed and met with Acheron in the back of the undead horde. “Carden you stick with me we will attack the main target in tandem give here a two on one situation” Carden gave a nod but then after gave his opinion.  
“Don’t you think she wouldn’t be foolish enough to be alone when we show up?” Acheron smiled  
“I wouldn’t doubt it, it’s why I want you by my side. Draven, being our biggest I need you to take a section of the horde and attack at the front lines. The first set to come at us might be her strongest, can I count on you to get this done my friend?” A large muscular vampire with jet black hair and dark red eyes looked to Acheron and with a deep bellowed and gruff voice answered him.  
“Of course my Lord Acheron, her forces will be diminished in no time.” He flew up ahead and took a large group with him speeding forward to the city, the vampire lord now looked to a rather decorated vampire he called over, she was decked out in scribed symbols and patches with gems and crystals hanging from chains on her person.  
“Rune, being our magic user and the most skilled person I know when it comes to charms and dark magic, I need you to scout out up ahead and around the castle for vampiric charms she may have in place. Don’t hesitate to kill anyone in your way” With only a simple sharp toothed smile she heard his words and vanished off in a smoky cloud. “Now Tristram, your job is very important to get our secondary objective across” Tristram being a younger vamp, was more than excited for this but kept serious amongst this high honor of trust Acheron gives him despite his demeanor.  
“Of course my dark lord! I can do all that you ask” He turned around flying backwards so he could face his vampire ruler who smirked at his childish nature.  
“You must go forward ahead of Draven, find all the women and children and innocent families, they are of no concern to us so herd them out of the town while we fight. We are vampires here for one purpose, and that is not to cause random murder and violence” Tristram smiled with a glint in his eyes and dashed off, Carden flew up next to Acheron.  
“You sure about bringing Tristram along with us? Compared to the rest he is a mere child and I’m not just saying that because of his age.” Acheron gave a small laugh towards his right hand man.  
“He has youth at his advantage, with that charm he will get his job done better than some of our older vamps will. The humans are more likely to trust his word then if you were to walk up saying the same to them, he also has more experience being human than any of us Carden” Carden thought for a moment.  
“You got a point, he was recently turned vampire some hundred years ago, let's hope he gets this done” the dark lord nodded in agreement of this and looked ahead seeing the city coming up close, the fighting had already begun it seems Draven is doing his part well taking down the front lines quickly as he said he would. Acheron and Carden flew over and past him towards the castle where he knew the queen would be waiting for them. He called out to Draven as they flew overhead and past him.  
“Excellent work Draven, don’t let up!” Acheron hurried on with his fellow vampire Carden following very close as they reached the castle doors where Rune was standing near, with her hands placed firmly on it. “As I thought she did charm the door, no matter, it will be open in no time” As he finished his sentence he quickly moved forward and turned to face behind him as a sword had almost slashed his backside “Close very close but not enough it seems” The soldier had a very angered expression as he stared Carden and Acheron down, he was heavily armored with his heavy sword that looked to be a two handed weapon but seems the man's strength allowed him to wield it with one.  
“I will not allow you to get in there and harm my Queen! Your blood will paint these grounds unholy scum!” the vampire lord smirked and looked to Carden.  
“Care to handle our interruption here?” He smiled and cracked his knuckles with a slight hiss he answered back.  
“With pleasure my lord” Carden lunged forward as the soldier swung his mighty blade, it was met with much resistance to the soldiers disbelief the vampire had clasped the sword holding it in both hands to stop its force from hitting his face or body. “What’s wrong? Not strong enough to harm me? You’ll never protect your queen like this!” With that Carden pulled the sword forward making the soldier lose his balance giving him opportune time to strike, and he did. Driving sharpened nails in the blind spot only covered with a layer of chainmail Carden stabbed the neck deep of the soldier making him gasp and drop his weapon. His knees soon gave way and he dropped to floor pooling blood, Carden licked his fingers to taste the blood but spit it out onto the corpse “Disgusting blood of a vermin” his vampire ruler laughed at that display.  
“Well done Carden, I am most impressed.” Acheron was tapped on the shoulder by Rune as he finished his sentence. “Is it all ready Rune?”  
“Yes my Lord Acheron, the door has been unsealed. All should be ready for you to take your revenge. I shall go check the rest of the castle and apply my help where it is needed”

“Very good Rune, I trust you did well” She smiled once more with that sharp toothed smile and took off. “Come on Carden, she should be upstairs in the main room. It won’t be easy to get there though. Are you with me?” the vamp gave him a smile and nodded.  
“To the very end my Lord Acheron” he loved hearing that from his friend and started to walk around the large and dark castle it was labyrinthian almost, but something seemed off on their investigation and searching for the Queen. They scaled the steps and made their way to the main room where the Queen would be waiting for them. Carden felt very unsettled heading to the door “Acheron, does this seem… strange to you? No one is here to fight or protect. We came in unprecedented.” The vampire lord held up his hand wanting a silence.  
“It does seem slightly strange… stay cautious Carden” Acheron slowly opened the door and they both hesitantly walked inside to see no one but an empty room with chairs and desks. “Strange… she should be in here. Stay close Carden watch yourself closely” Acheron and Carden searched around staying close making sure to not stumble or touch anything out of place, Carden motions to Acheron.  
“It seems a freshly opened wax on the letter, she might’ve been summoned somewhere last second.” Acheron slowly grabbed the note and picked it up taking the letter out and reading it.

“My dear Acheron,

Don’t turn your back! 

~Your Queen Victoria”

“CARDEN GET DOWN!” Acheron pushed Carden aside as a gun shot was heard directly behind them and the vampire lord clutched at his stomach grunting in pain as he bled through his clothes, slowly turning around to see a woman wearing a slim outfit but it was very royal looking covered in charms and royal symbols and crests. She had a smug look to her face and blew the smoke from the fired barrel then pulled another gun from her other side and aimed it to Carden who was on the floor staring at her.  
“Well Acheron, it appears we meet again, for the last time. I must say after all these generations of our family's battles you never learn do you!” She cocked the second gun having it ready at Carden.  
“Queen… Victoria, you won’t win this time, you’ve caused too much pain for me and my family for far too long” He grunted moving a bit “It all ends tonight, if I must die here then I will but I will not die alone” She smiled at him and laughed a bit.  
“You’re right, you won’t die alone” She pulled the trigger firing the bullet into Cardens head. He fell back from the force and laid to the floor with blood flowing out from the wound. Acheron fell to his knees with absolute disbelief at what he saw before him.  
“C-Carden… Carden get up! Carden!! No...no…” the vampire let tears fall down his face.  
“Don’t even try to help him, that bullet has been charmed to kill even a vampire, he is good and dead” She blew the smoke once more from that gun and began to load the other. “Pity, I thought this would be a lot more fun, but you weren’t even worth my time.” Acheron held his dead friend. The one who was there for him through his worst times, more tears flowed from his eyes and onto Cardens body, Queen Victoria loaded the gun and aimed it to Acheron. “And with this, I say Goodbye Acheron” She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger shooting Acheron in the head as he fell to the ground dead. “Disgusting creatures vampires. I will not have my family and the generations to come live in a world with you in it!” 

Two guards came in and took the bodies very roughly. “Come on, grab the freaks. She wants this one put in a special casket and to be delivered right away” 

Acheron's body was taken downstairs and placed gently in an elegant casket and closing the lid firmly, he was then lifted by the two and taken down and out of the castle to a horse drawn carriage outside. Once placed in the two guards boarded it along with the driver, the body was taken very far from his home or rather far from anywhere at all. “This is taking forever, how much longer till we get there?”

“Not much, calm down and be patient.” The guard said to his friend, meanwhile inside the casket Acheron's mind was more active than ever. Flooded with thoughts of the Queen and his best friend Carden being taken down, then the images and scenes played out in his head of all his other friends deaths. Rune being decapitated, Draven being slaughtered by overwhelming numbers, and poor Tristram taken down by a commoner who didn’t trust him. Everyone he knew and cherished is dead, and now so is he. It was then that his eyes shot open wide and he gasped at a breath of air and coughed as he inhaled.

“Wha… What the hell? I… I’m alive? But how? And where am I” Acheron moved a bit and tried to lift the lid as some light shone through, he took a breath and finally burst out with all the strength he could muster up. The two guards jumped and freaked out.

“What the bloody hell? Him! He… He’s alive!? But how?” They drew their weapons and got off coming towards him. “Stand down dark one!”

Acheron took a long breath and turned baring his fangs at them he charged and slashed both their throats simultaneously with a very happy grin “Oh yes that felt great”


End file.
